sabrinatheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus McCentaur
Angus McCentaur '''is a guest character from Sabrina: The Animated Series. History Angus McCentaur is a tour guide from the Netherworld. He is a friendly centaur with dark brown hair, a muscular body, wears gold bracelets on both his wrists, and speaks with a Scottish accent. In the episode "Enchanted Vacation", when he approaches them, Zelda asks him if he is the Netherworld tour guide, in which he responds "Aye, that I am." He often refers to Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda as "lassies". Before guiding them on their trip, he tells them that he overheard them arguing when he first arrived, but Sabrina assures him that it was nothing serious. He also informs them while the Netherworld tour is fun, it is also dangerous. He asks if he can count on them to work together and cooperate and they all agree. The first thing he does is take them on a boat ride in the Ocean of Dreams to the sunken city of Atlantis. Tim the Witchsmeller and his aardvark Elton follow them and he devises a scheme to wreck their trip. While riding the boat, Angus tells them to takes turns going to the side of the boat as it will tip over otherwise. He also warns them of the scissor fish that live in the ocean. While sailing, Tim tries to throw them off course by making the boat tip over, but before he has a chance to do so, Angus points out a sea serpent lurking in the ocean. They all go on the other side of the boat at once, causing it to tip over, making Tim and Elton fall into the ocean and be devoured by a pack of scissor fish. Angus makes a campsite and takes them cloud climbing. When he leaves the campsite, he hears them arguing over who made the boat tip over and he becomes annoyed. When they follow Angus up the clouds, Tim tries to pit them against one another by disguising himself and telling lies about each of them with the use of his Metamor 5,000. Their bickering results in Angus falling from the hills and sustaining an injury in his leg. Unable to guide them in his fractured state, he sends Sabrina, her aunts, and Salem to the Enchanted Forest for help and warns them of the vicious creatures that live there, including the killer squirrels. Salem thinks that he is making it up, but he informs him that is a true fact. When they all head to the Enchanted Forest, he sighs in relief from the peace and quiet he is given by their absence. Trivia *In "Enchanted Vacation" when he first arrives, he responds to Sabrina's question about calling Zelda "Lassie". When he asks what's wrong with that, she says that where she comes from, Lassie's a "dog". This is a reference to the famous dog '''Lassie who rescued his owner Timmy from a well when he fell inside it. *Two running gags are used by him throughout the episode that he appears in. The first one is referring to Salem as "wee puss", and the second one is using the motto "United We Stand, Divided We Fall!". *When he is in charge of the boat that sails to the Ocean of Dreams, he, Sabrina, and Salem are wearing orange life jackets, while Hilda and Zelda are wearing yellow ones. *When he, Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda and Salem are at the campsite near the clouds, he wears a dark blue sweater. *When he is about to lead Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem up the clouds, Salem becomes reluctant and asks him if there is a bunny cloud or some other type of transportation for beginners. He responds by teasing him saying, "Don't be such a bairn." Bairn is the scottish term used to describe a young child or kid. *When he sends Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem to the Enchanted Forest for help after injuring his leg from falling from the hills during their climb, he sighs in relief from not having to deal with their constant arguments while guiding them. It is unknown whether he healed from his injury as he is not seen for the remainder of the episode, although he is mentioned by Sabrina when she, her aunts, and Salem return to the house from their trip. *When Tim disguises himself as Angus to lure the Spellman family into giving him their trust, the bandage is on his left leg. He would have easily fooled them had the bandage been on his right leg as Angus wore one on his right leg as a result from the injury he sustained after falling from the clouds and Elton not leaving aardvark tracks in the mud. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Wise characters Category:Mythology Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Characters